Herondales and Their Ducks
by bodysurfer27
Summary: A fic full of tales about Herondales and their lovely encounters with their favorite creatures.
1. The Park

**A/N: A new fic I came up with where Jace has random encounters with ducks. Because, let's face it, Herondales and ducks are every TMI fan's favorite encounter.**

* * *

Walking towards the New York Institute, Jace had an extra spring in his step. The blonde curly-haired teen defeated a pretty decent amount sized demon horde singlehandedly. Izzy and Simon were off doing who-knows-what, and Clary was busy shopping with Luke and her mother. Alec had spent the night with Magnus, and his parabati still was out with the glittery warlock to Jace's knowledge. His hazel orbs shining with happiness and contentment, he proudly strode down the pathway of the park, taking a scenic shortcut just because. He was glamoured, so he was pretty much invisible to everyone and everything; or so he thought. Suddenly, he heard a noise that made him scream. A small, feathery being stalked its way up to Jace, its brown eyes staring straight into the shadowhunter's gold orbs. Reaching for his seraph blade, the duck took a few more wobbly waddles that had Jace quickly back-stepping.

"Stay back you foul ferocious beast." He shouted at the plump little fellow, the duck ruffling its feathers in response. "I know what you're trying to do. It's not going to work. You can't trick me you demon creature." He continued yelling at the duck. Slowly, the duck took another few steps towards him. "Get back! Back I say you evil monster." His hand shook, the seraph blade trembling in his grasp. His eyes searched for help, however inwardly he cursed himself for using a glamour. Several people were around him, who could help him, and yet here he was, invisible to anyone aside from a Shadowhunter or Downworlder. Knowing he was trapped, he took out his phone, unlocking it without looking and clicking a random number. "ALECIMINTROUBLEANDINEEDYOU!" He screamed into the phone, the duck advancing and him stumbling back. Jace Herondale never stumbles, but a duck is a demon he is unable to face. The duck was quickly gaining speed and Jace took off, dropping his seraph blade in the grass in the process. "Alec! A duck is chasing me! He's going to kill me!" Every time he stole a glance over his shoulder, the duck seemed to be staring and charging straight at him. He jumped over a park bench, and he kept on running. And he ran right into his parabati's chest. Scrambling back a half-step, Jace launched himself behind Alec, using the black-haired teenager as a human shield. Alec took one look at the duck behind Jace and sighed.

"Magnus." The glittery warlock clapped his hands and the duck vanished into a puff of smoke.

"That is one thing I will never understand."

"What?" Alec questioned, curiosity clear in his crystal blue eyes.

"Herondales and their ducks." Magnus laughed, shaking his head. "No matter how chivalrous and egotistical they are, one look at a duck sends them running and screaming the opposite direction." Jace scowled from where he was cowering behind Alec.

"Ducks are vicious monsters created for torture devices and should not be taken lightly."

"Will once said something similar to that." Magnus mused, amusement dancing in his amber cat-like orbs. "Although his reproach towards a duck was to have Tessa kill it."

"Well she should've! Ducks are mean. We must rid the world of them."

"Jace, shut up or I'll have Magnus bring it back along with some of his duck friends." Alec shook his head in annoyance.

"You wouldn't." Jace gasped, his eyes widening with terror.

"Can we please get back to our date now?" Magnus said with a pout, his fingers caressing Alec's left cheek and his palm resting against the shadowhunter's chin.

"I'd like that. Jace, go home. The duck is gone." Jace glared at the two of them, stepping away from his raven-haired parabati.

"It better be gone. Stupid duck." Alec heard his golden-eyed goldilocks-like parabati mumble under his breath as he retreated quickly through the park and out of sight, no doubt going back to the Institute.

"Where did you send it?" Alec asked his boyfriend, watching an amused smile spread across the warlock's face.

"My apartment of course. Who knows when my handsome blue-eyed shadowhunter boyfriend may need a duck around to keep the egotistical Herondale out of his hair?"

"You're evil." Alec laughed out, running a hand through his tousled jet black hair.

"Not evil, incredibly smart and sexy. Yes, I much rather prefer that. Smart and sexy...it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" A blush crept up Alec's face, the delicate pink contrasting with his already pale complexion. "Now, where were we?"


	2. Magnus's Apartment

**A/N: I just want to thank all of my readers who enjoy my writing. Really, you guys are awesome, and I'm so glad you actually like what I write and post on here. I hope I do these characters justice. Now onto one of the more fun ideas I got when I was on a business trip this weekend. Tessa is my favorite character and I hope you enjoy the unexpected arrival.**

* * *

"Do you remember when Will ran up the tree?" Jem's amused voice matched the sparkle in his eye, Tessa sitting in his lap as they had a lovely picnic on the floor of Magnus's apartment. Tessa's laughter rang out through the empty place. Alec had taken the glittery warlock out for a dinner date, much to Tessa's amusement, and had offered Jem to use the space to set up a nice romantic date for Tessa while the warlock was away for a few hours. Someone had to feed Chairman Meow on schedule, after all.

"How could I forget? The fearless Herondale knight cowering from a duck." The brunette girl responded, laying her head on Jem's shoulder. Their fingers entwined, a smile adorned her perfect pale pink lips. He rested his chin on the top of her head, both of them lost in the past.

"Oh, speaking of ducks, I heard Magnus has a new visitor." Tessa rose her head from his shoulder, a questioning expression on her face. "Besides Chairman Meow of course." This statement only confused her more, her raised eyebrow and mouth off to the side showing she was utterly lost at Jem's new piece of information.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean one of your great great great-" Before he could finish, a knock on the door interrupted them. Glancing at each other before staring at the door, Jem drew a stele from his pocket and Tessa slipped a seraph blade from the inside compartment of her boot.

"Who could that be?"

"I don't know." The knocking continued again before it suddenly stopped. Tessa rose to get the door, wiping her hands on her denim light blue jeans before arriving at the door. She pushed a stray brunette curl behind her ear before looking through the little looking glass in the wood. Blonde curls came into her view and she let out a breath of relief she wasn't aware she was holding.

"Who is it?" Jem's voice hardened as his eyes flashed a darker hue, Tessa's behavior not so comforting with just a sigh. Her posture relaxed and she opened the door. Jem was by her side in an instant, making no sound thanks to the silent rune he drew on the inside of his wrist with his stele.

"Tessa. I need to talk to you." The blonde teenager focused his attention directly onto the warlock girl, his tone indicating the conversation was, indeed, serious.

"What's wrong Jace?" Her kind bluish gray orbs examined him like a mother would, Jem's arm around her shoulders with a displeased expression on his face and earning the young Herondale's attention.

"Oh, um...I just have a few questions I wanted to ask you, and Alec said you were staying with Magnus and you know what? It looks like you're busy so I should go-"

"No, please. Come in. Take a seat." She opened the door wider, much to Jem's disappointment. But Tessa's kind nature was something he originally fell in love with so he decided it wasn't worth the fight and gave in to her silent request. He stepped aside, allowing the young teenager to step through the threshold and into the apartment. Tessa shrugged off Jem's arm and ducked under it, letting him close the door. "Would you like coffee, or tea or-"

"Just a water, please." Tessa threw him a soft smile before she disappeared into the kitchen. Jace took a seat in one of the plush purple chairs by the fireplace. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?" A fake smile appeared on Jem's face until he remembered Magnus's newest addition to his 'family.'

"Not at all. We were just talking about the past." The older shadowhunter took a seat on the couch as he waited for his Tessa to return.

"Oh, yeah. You two have known each awhile." Jace cocked his head to the side, nodding along to what he was saying.

"Longer than you'd think."

"So, did you meet my great great great-"

"Yes. I knew Will Herondale." A true genuine smile replaced his previous fake smile. "He was my parabati."

"Oh." Jace nodded, his gold eyes showing he was lost in thought. "Oh..." Jace's eyes widened with realization.

"I take it that's what you were going to ask Tessa. About Will?" Jace nodded absentmindedly, his blonde curls bouncing as he did so. "He was one of the best and most skilled shadowhunters I had ever met. You remind Tessa of him a lot, you know." Jace looked up to see Jem smiling softly at him. "He had many secrets guarding his past too. He had problems letting people in, showing his emotions, until one girl showed him it was okay to feel love. She showed us all it was okay to love. He loved her, I loved her...in the end I lost her. I lost the love of my life to my parabati. I don't regret it but it was hard. To watch him take her from me...I lost my only love. And I thought I had lost her forever until a shadowhunter with gold hair and eyes cured me. Now I have her back. In a sense, your Clarissa is like our Tessa."

"I had no idea..." Jace trailed off in disbelief.

"You two are very similar." Jem nodded, serious now. "But I'll let you ask Tessa the questions. She was with him longer than I was."

"I just have one more question for you." Jace blurted out, causing Jem to chuckle and wave his hand in a 'go ahead' type of motion. "How did you know Tessa was still in love with you?" Jem laughed, shaking his head as his gaze fell to the floor.

"I didn't. I proposed to her on a whim. I never truly believed she would say yes."

"Of course I would say yes." Tessa giggled, coming back into the room and handing Jace the glass of water. "But that's besides the point. What are your questions, Mr. Herondale?" Tessa sat down on Jem's lap, the older man gazing lovingly at his wife.

"Magnus talks about him to Alec a lot-" Tessa's melodious laughter cut off the rest of what Jace was going to say. Jem's eyebrows rose in amusement as she laughed and shook her head.

"They had no history other than Magnus finding Will extremely attractive. He had jet black hair and blue eyes like Alec. Magnus has a type, Love. But unfortunately for him, so did Will, though Will preferred the um...opposite gender only." Tessa's bluish gray eyes lit up with amusement, the color standing out against her naturally pale complexion.

"Did you ever meet my father?" Tessa's face fell, her crestfallen expression encouraging Jem to lightly rub her arm soothingly.

"No. Unfortunately, I was busy for the better part of the century and wasn't around civilizations much."

"But you met Clary-"

"Once. Magnus called me back, claiming he needed my help with a Fairchild. You see, the Fairchild name has been around since the time I stumbled to the London Institute where I first met Will. Your cousins are the Lightwoods, you know." Jace's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?"

"Will's sister, Cecily, married Gabriel Lightwood."

"Much against Will's dismay I presume." Jem snickered, causing Tessa to reach behind him and whack him behind his head. "Hey!" He exclaimed in surprise. "You are not very nice." Tessa stuck her tongue out at him, causing Jem to roll his eyes, however Jace was still thinking over the new pieces of information.

"He also despised ducks." Tessa returned back to Jace, a wicked smirk appearing on Jem's face at the recollection of Magnus's hidden surprise.

"He did?" Jace breathed out in awe. Jem lifted Tessa up then set her back on the couch, disappearing down the hall.

"Mhmm hmmm. Though I think that was also partly Jem's fault."

"Wow..."

"Every time we saw one, he'd scream for me to kill it." Tessa giggled sadly, remembering what she missed. "I never did, though. I don't think they're evil."

"You're crazy." Jace shook his head, his wide eyes staring her down. "Ducks are vicious beasts created for death and destruction of the shadowhunter race." Tessa giggled again, this time throwing her head back and laughing.

"You and Will are so much alike." She mused, a playful smile on her face. "You have no idea." Exhaling softly, the smile fell from her lips as her eyes focused on Jem, or what was in his hands, as he came back down the hall. A mischievous expression on his face, Jem encouraged her to keep quiet. "Don't you dare James." Her tone lowered and her voice contained a threatening vibe to it.

"What?" He replied innocently before setting the duck down and watching as it waddled into the room. Jace was on his feet instantly, his seraph blade drawn as soon as his eyes spotted the duck.

"Tessa! Kill it!" The golden-eyed shadowhunter shouted, crouching on top of the chair. "Tessa!" He shouted, Jem's silent laughter causing Tessa to shake her head.

"Jem." The man was doubled over, laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. The duck took a few steps towards Jace, the Herondale jumping over the chair and hiding behind it.

"Tessa! It's coming towards me. Tessa! Tessa!" His panicked tone made the brunette girl sigh and turn to her husband. She stood up from the couch, her hands automatically landing on her hips.

"Jem." Her voice growled. Jem couldn't stop laughing, and Tessa sighed, relaxing her posture. "I guess this is Magnus's new visitor." Jem nodded, still doubled over and laughter escaping him.

"Tessa!" Jace screamed, terrified of the duck which was only looking in his general direction, the blonde teenager cowering behind the chair.

"James Carstairs. Put it back where you found it this instant." Tessa commanded her husband, Jem's laughter finally ceasing.

"Aw, c'mon Tess. You have to admit this is funny." Jem chuckled, running a hand through his hair as he watched the interaction between one of Will's descendants and the dreaded demonic duck.

"Put. The duck. Back." Jem chuckled again, nodding afterward this time.

"Alright. Alright. I'll put it back in the room." He easily picked up the creature. The duck squawked, Jace jumping out from behind the couch and darting over to the door.

"ThanksTessafortalkingbutIhavetogonowhaveagoodnight." Jace rushed out in one breath before opening and closing the door in a flash. Jem still wore a smile, Tessa's hands still on her hips and giving her husband a pointed stare.

"You have to admit that was funny."

"Seriously Jem?" Tessa's hands fell from her hips as she shook her head. A teasing smile toyed her lips. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, finishing our dinner date would be a start." He suggested with a wink before he walked down the hall, the little duck making noises in his arms and Tessa's silent laughter behind him.


	3. The Duck Whistle (Part One)

**A/N: Anyone watch any good tv shows lately? I just finished Daredevil on Netflix and now I need something new to watch.**

 **This is a continuation of Chapter One, The Park and Chapter Two, Magnus's Apartment.**

* * *

"I can't believe you bought that." Alec chuckled, running a hand through his disheveled black hair. Here he was, sitting on Clary's bed in her room at the Institute, laughing with her. As soon as she had come home from her shopping adventure with Jocelyn and Luke the next morning, she rushed to her room, snagging Alec's wrist and tugging him along before slamming her bedroom door shut. A smirk found its way around the whistle resting in between her lips. She blew a breath through the whistle.

"Quack." The noise had both of them giggling like children.

"This is the best invention ever." Alec said through his laughter, his eyes lit up with amusement and excitement. Clary held the whistle in between her thumb and forefinger, resembling a cigarette as she took another puff of air then blew it through the duck whistle.

"Quack." The noise began again. And, like before, both shadowhunters laughed.

"It's a shame you only bought one." Alec sighed out, shaking his head once he regained his breath.

"Who said I only bought one?" Clary teased, holding up a bag, her eyebrow raised in a challenging manner.

"You didn't." Her laughter was her only response as Alec took the bag out of her hand and opened it by the handles, four or five whistles resting at the bottom.

"So, here's what I'm thinking. We get Izzy on our side, and the three of us follow him all over the Institute, hiding in the shadows, quacking all over the place and making him think he's hearing things." Alec bust out laughing again.

"That is really mean." He began, shaking his head.

"But..." Clary drawled out, the little redhead seeing that little sparkle of mischief in her boyfriend's parabati's blue eyes.

"But I guess it would be fun watching Jace randomly freak out." A smile slowly spread across the oldest shadowhunter's face. "Stay here. I'll go get Izzy. Then we need to come up with a strategy. And battle tactics." He rose from the bed, excited for the most part.

"Battle tactics?" Clary questioned, this time her eyebrow raising in confusion.

"Yeah. Battle tactics. It is Jace against three imaginary ducks. He'd count it as a battle." Alec then chuckled and added, "a battle he's definitely gonna lose." With that, he opened the door and shut it, leaving Clary laughing in the room behind him.

* * *

"Jace! Can you come here for a sec?" Isabelle's shout came from the direction of the kitchen. The blonde sighed, his shoulders slumped down in defeat. Isabelle probably needed his help with taste testing her newest creation. Nonetheless, he made it to the kitchen in record time, indeed seeing his raven-haired sister like figure standing next to the stove, a pot simmering and a spoon covered in an unfamiliar substance in her hand. She turned around and her apron was smudged with ingredients he definitely did not want to know about.

"What's up Iz?"

"Come here. I want you to try this." She dipped the spoon in the vile (in his opinion) concoction and he paled before swallowing.

"Uhm, you know, I'm busy-"

"Nonsense. You're standing here aren't you." Her icey blue orbs dared him to challenge her, his golden eyes widening in horror.

"Why don't you have Clary or Alec taste it?"

"I haven't seen them. I think they're still out." Jace's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"But Clary texted me she came back like ten minutes ago with Alec." Isabelle shook her head, her expression blank.

"I didn't hear them enter." She lifted the spoon out of the pot. "Now can you please try this. I haven't got all day you know." Her annoyance present in her voice, she thrusted the spoon out to him. He eyed it warily. "By the Angel, Jace, if I wanted to kill you I'd kill you already." She muttered, rolling her eyes. "Besides, Clary's been giving me cooking lessons." At that, he relaxed and seemed much more at ease to try it. He took the spoon out of her hand and she went back to staring at the stove, a smile toying the corners of her mouth as she bit the inside of her cheek to keep her composure.

"Fine. But-" Right as he went to take a bite, he dropped the spoon, the item clattering to the floor.

"Quack." The sound of a duck echoed in the kitchen area. Quickly unsheathing his seraph blade, his wild wide eyes searched the area for any sign of the demonic creature. Isabelle whirled around, her eyes focused on the spoon.

"Seriously Jace. It's not going to kill you." Her hands rested on her hips, thinking Jace was over-reacting to her cooking. Or so he thought.

"What was that?" He lowered himself into a fighting stance, his eyes still scanning the area around him.

"What was what, Jace? You threw the spoon on the floor. I'm pretty sure a seraph blade will destroy a small wooden object."

"No. I heard-"

"Jace, stop acting crazy."

"I swear by the Angel Raziel I heard a duck." At that, Isabelle broke out into true genuine giggles.

"A duck? Jace, you can't be serious. There aren't any ducks in this Institute."

"But I..." He straightened his posture and his hand holding the blade drooped down to his side, Isabelle's behavior proving there was no foul beast here. Isabelle's laughter slowly deceased and a worried expression crossed her features.

"Jace, I think your duck encounters yesterday are messing with your head. Maybe you should go lie down."

"In my defense, I was not aware the duck from the park is living at Magnus's apartment." He mumbled, sheathing his seraph blade, gripping his head with his hand as he walked out of the kitchen. He was going to lie down. He wasn't going crazy, right?


	4. Jem's Tales of Cannibalistic Ducks Pt 1

**A/N:** **Brand new chapter for one of my favorite fandoms. Sorry this story has been MIA for so long. Busy life = no time to write. So, in order to apologize properly, here is an extra long chapter full of fluff to make up for my lack of updates.**

 ***This chapter has no correlation to the first three chapters.***

* * *

"Please don't make me go." Jem begged Tessa as he stood in the hallway tying his tie using the hallway mirror. "I have no desire to go out with those teenagers. I'm not what they call 'hip' these days."

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, James." The brunette called from the kitchen. "Magnus is really looking forward to this. The least you could do is humor him."

"You know, Will was always-" The doorbell rang, cutting off whatever else Jem was going to say. Tessa poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Have fun and be safe. Oh, and whatever you do, do not call me faking some emergency and requesting to be portalled home at nine-thirty. Again."

"What?! I would neve-" The pointed stare she gave him stopped him mid-sentence. "Yes, dear." He rephrased his words.

"Thank you. And if you get too drunk, please stay at the Institute this time." He bowed his head and nodded.

"Of course, my darling." Tessa beamed at him. She entered the living room then met him at the mirror. She took the fabric out of his hands.

"No tie." She smoothed the fabric of his blue button up shirt.

"Too formal?"

"Too formal. It's just drinks with the boys." Tessa stole a glance at him through her lashes.

"It's so weird to think we'd be here. Talking to each other. Like this."

"I know." A pounding on the door had Tessa sighing. "You should go."

"I'll let you know if I'm coming home."

"Good. Say hello to Jace for me. And please, no more stories about William. They are almost the same person as it is. Clarissa does not need to worry about him like I worried for both you and Will."

"I'll tell him stories about you two then. Give him ideas." Her eyebrow rose.

"James."

"Mhmm hmm?"

"You do realize Will and I never had the picture perfect relationship, right?"

"Neither have they. Sweetheart, listen. Jace loves those stories. It lets him know he's not alone with the whole relationship with the perfect girl thing. You've had it rough Tess, but so has he." More knocking made her take a step back. "I love you. Don't worry. I'll keep the stories PG." He kissed her softly before the doorbell rang again.

"Think it's Jace?"

"Too polite to be him. Alec maybe?"

"No. Magnus would've transported him into our living room. Like last time."

"Izzy?"

"She would've kicked the door down. And it's probably not Clarissa. She's supposed to go to Jocelyn's." Jem opened the door and was met with curly gold hair and a petite redhead next to the blonde man.

"Tessa! I've missed you!" Jace sprinted past Jem and engulfed the Warlock in a hug.

"Oof!" The brunette squeaked, the wind knocked out of her chest at the abrupt bodily collision.

"Sorry. He's been a little more...openly affectionate lately towards Tessa." Clary apologized to Jem as they watched the two relatives. "I think it's a good thing. She's almost like the mother he never had."

"She always was good with kids. How are you? I thought you were visiting your mother?"

"You two are dropping me off on the way. And you're picking up Luke."

"Ah. Okay."

"What are you doing tonight, Tessa?" The brunette gently pried herself away from her descendant.

"I have a week's worth of wine and a full season of _Gotham_ to keep me company tonight."

"Sounds lonely." Clary couldn't help but mutter-loud enough for the older girl could hear.

"I can assure you it is anything but lonely. If only televisions had been invented earlier." Her eyes took on a faraway look.

"Theresa." Jem's warning tone brought her eyes out of their glaze.

"Right. Well, you two have been here quite long enough. Magnus does not like to be kept waiting. It was lovely to see you, Clarissa, and you too Jace." She pecked Jem on the cheek before she disappeared down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Could you give me a minute?"

"Of course." Jace nodded, clearly worried himself about his some random number of greats-grandmother.

"Great. Stay right there." Jem motioned for the couple to wait. He vanished into the kitchen.

"Do you think she's okay?" Golden eyes scanned the mantel above the fireplace. The large space was cluttered with several antiquated photographs, and even a few new ones. However, he realized, none of them contained his short brunette relative.

"She'll be fine, Jace."

"Maybe you should stay here with her." Jace said softly as he picked up an old black and white photograph. The edges were fading and curled inwards. It must've been one of her favorites, he mused, since several more just like it have been scattered throughout the apartment. It was of a girl, staring out at a river. Strands of hair traced her jaw and a genuine sadness radiated from her eyes. Her lips were slightly parted, the pain in her features so realistic for anyone to notice. It clearly showed a depressing time in this girl's life.

"She'll be fine, Jace."

"I know but-" He set the photograph down in its place.

"Stop. She's immortal. She can't die even if she wanted to. Besides, you and I both know Jem will be texting her all night anyway."

"Oh yeah. Tessa and wine and texting don't mix." His eyes found a photo of an old violin, the black and white, the corners worn thin and split. It was definitely from a different time period-which is why it is kept in a solid black frame with a white border.

"You think she'll ever call me Clary?" The corners of Jace's lips turned upwards into a faint smile.

"I doubt it. She's extremely old-fashioned, even if her clothes don't show it."

"Sorry. Ready to go?" Jem's voice broke the golden-haired man's attention from the photographs.

"Ready when you are." Clary nodded with a small smile.

"Is she...?"

"She's fine Jace. I've opened three wine bottles for her. That should keep her more than busy for the rest of the night." The older man teased the younger Shadowhunter. Clary placed her hand in Jace's and the man allowed her to lead him towards the door.

"I heard that, James Carstairs." Tessa's soft voice spilled from the kitchen.

"Bye, darling! Have a nice evening." The older man called out as he held open the door.

"You too, _dear_." Jem snickered at his love's retort as he shut the door to the apartment behind him. "So, am I correct in assuming there is a car at your mother's that we will be taking to our destination?"

"Actually, it's downstairs." Jace opened the door to the stairwell. Clary went down first, then Jem, then himself.

"It is so weird to me still. The closest vehicle we had to a car when I was your age was a horse-drawn carriage." Jem muttered as he stepped down the last step. Clary unlocked the car that parked right outside on the street.

"You don't mind if I drive, do you?" The redhead asked a little nervously.

"Not at all." Jem reassured her with a smile, opening the back right passenger side door and sliding into Luke's truck. He shut the door and waited patiently for the two teenagers to enter the vehicle.

"Seatbelt, Jem. Tessa will kill me if you're not wearing it." Clary stared at him through the rearview mirror.

"Oh, yes of course." Jem said a little distractedly. "All so peculiar." He mumbled as he slid the tight strap across his body then buckled it with an audible click. His gaze immediately snapped to the window as Clary pulled out as sped off down the road. The only noise came from the radio, the faint music unfamiliar to the older Shadowhunter man. Before long, they reached their destination. Clary pulled into the driveway of the little house. She parked the car then unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Bye, Jem!" She flashed him a smile which he politely returned. "Bye, babe. I'll send Luke out." She kissed the golden-haired man before she exited the car. Jace changed the radio to a classical CD.

"You didn't have to-"

"I figured this would be more to your liking. I prefer classical music too. But can't go against the girlfriend. Gotta let her win the unnecessary battles, am I right?" The teenager chuckled. "So, I gotta know. Tessa refuses to tell me-"

"You want to know about the lady in the photograph on the mantel." Jem laughed and shook his head, his eyes returning back to the car window. "Yes. I know which photograph that is."

"Well...who is it?" Jem shook his head again. "Jem! Come on. Please?" Jem exhaled softly.

"It's Tessa. Will took the photograph before he passed away. It was right after Tessa began to notice him aging while she remained the same. It's her favorite because it was his favorite of her. From what she told me, he'd stare at the photograph everyday, just admiring her beauty. She hates talking about it, yet she made sure there is a copy in every room of the apartment."

"That's so sad."

"I know. That's why she didn't tell you."

"And the violin?"

"It was mine. Tessa wanted a reminder of me while I was a Silent Brother."

"Good evening guys." Luke said as he entered the truck.

"Luke." Jem nodded his head.

"What's up?" Jace gave his girlfriend's step-father a small smile.

"Ah, not much. Anything exciting happen with you, Jem?" Luke asked while he buckled himself then threw the truck in reverse.

"No." Luke pulled out onto the main road.

"I keep trying to get him to join me and Alec on a mission."

"And it is with a good conscious that I politely refrain from doing so. I have not entered the scene of a battle in quite some time. I fear I will become more a liability than actual help."

"But you're extremely fast, dude. We could really use your help."

"Maybe next time then."

"Alright!" Jace cheered from the passenger seat, a tiny fist bump creating a smile on Jem's face.

"Okay, guys. No more talking about missions."

"Fine." Jace slumped back in his seat.

"And stop leaving your awful CDs in my truck." Luke switched the dial on the stereo from CD to radio.

"Yeah yeah yeah." The truck went to silence, save for the music playing from the radio. A couple of turns later and the truck was pulling into the parking lot of _Pandamonium_.

"Okay. We're here." Luke parked the truck. The three men got out then entered the scene of blinding lights, pounding music, and alcoholic Downworlders.

"Jem, darling!" Magnus slung his arm around the older man's shoulders. "How wonderful you could make it." The darker-haired man chuckled.

"As if Tessa would let me miss this."

"Right. I shall have to thank her the next time I see her. Come. Let's get you a drink." The sparkly warlock led the Shadowhunter towards the bar.

"Remind me again, why do I have to be here?" Luke asked the two teenagers.

"Because it's guy's night. And as soon as Jocelyn found out she refused to take no for an answer." Jace snickered.

"Jace, leave him alone." Alec's annoyed voice caused the golden-haired teenager to roll his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm off to find a drink." Jace disappeared into the crowd of people.

"I guess I'll go find Magnus." Alec shouted to be heard over the booming bass.

"I'll join you." Alec nodded and the two of them made their way to the bar. The werewolf and the Shadowhunter spotted the warlock and the ex-silent brother easily.

"How are you, Luke?" Magnus's eyes shone with curiosity as he slid a drink to the younger man.

"Good. And, yourself?"

"Fabulous."

"How's married life treating you?"

"I should ask you the same thing. It's interesting. But I like it. It's better than the way we were living. Jocelyn on her own. How is it going with you?"

"Wonderful. Simply divine. How's living with Theresa, Jem?" The older man was running his fingers around one of the four small shot glasses in front of him.

"Surreal. Very surreal."

"Are you planning on proposing soon?"

"Possibly. It's just...odd. It's odd seeing her face every morning. After spending the last few hundred years apart...being together isn't like how it was when we were together the first time. Proposing again just feels wrong." He tossed back a shot.

"When did you propose to Tessa?" Jace appeared suddenly next to Luke.

"Well before Will. That's all you need to know." Jem threw back another shot. "Jace, there is a lot about Magnus, Will, Tessa, and myself you don't need to know. This is one of those things."

"But-"

"No." Jem snapped at the young teenager.

"Drop it Jace." Alec's pointed stare shut his parabati's mouth.

"Jace, have I ever told you about the time Will turned a duck into a cannibal?" Magnus laughed, throwing his head back.

"My poor William."

"No, I don't think so." Jace's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Well, it all started when..."

* * *

 **A/N:** **I'm not sure if I'm going to write a part two to this. If I do, it might not be for awhile.**


End file.
